As a background technology in the present technical field, in order to provide “a projector capable of enabling a user to appropriately participate in or appropriately view a video conference or a remote presentation performed on a network”, “a projector which is connected with one or more projectors via a network and includes an input means for receiving an input of a video signal, a determining means for determining the presence or absence of the input of the video signal in the input means, a projecting means for projecting an image on the basis of the video signal, and a mode selecting means for selecting a server mode or a client mode on the basis of a determination result of the determining means, wherein, when the client mode is selected, video data to be projected by the projector is received from the projector in the server mode on the network, and the received video data is output to the projecting means, and when the server mode is selected, the video data to be projected by the projecting means is transmitted to the projector in the client mode on the network” is disclosed in Patent Document 1.